Cambios de la Verdad
by Linum
Summary: La noticia fue divulgada rápido y fue de lo que se habló por un tiempo. El chico que tomó decisiones equivocadas y que ahora nadie sabe donde está. Sí, para muchos Nagisa es un mounstruo pero ¿Quién puede saber si una persona es un mounstruo cuando nosotros nos mentimos creyendonos "buenas personas"?


**Engaños y Pérdidas**

Nagisa Shiota, un chico común, con problemas familiares y ciertos abusos por parte de sus compañeros de escuela. Se podría decir que es alguien normal, y sí lo fue, hace tiempo lo había sido. Ahora solo quedaba la poca cordura en su mente que le decía como sobrevivir. En una crisis de ansiedad Nagisa sin poder contenerse asesinó a su madre, de quien recibía maltrato psicológico, tales como ser tratado como una chica, fue obligado a vestir como tal y actuar de la misma manera. El chico no pudo parar este trato por miedo a su progenitora y solo obedeció callado.

Por un tiempo la ansiedad y el estres se Shiota empeoró; sus compañeros también se unieron a este problema ignorando las consecuencias de ello. Un día en el que creyeron haberlo acorralado para molestarlo, el joven Nagisa sacó un cuchillo y los atacó de una manera brutal, dejando la escena de crimen de una manera atroz. Los cuerpos de los chicos fueron removidos a la mañana siguiente, la misma en que fue allanada la casa del joven Shiota por ser el primer sospechoso al ser el último con el que se les vio a los muchachos. En la inspección del hogar se encontró el cadáver de su madre, quien figuró que fue asesina a pocos días de encontrarla en la autopsia.

Actualmente Nagisa Shiota se encuentra prófugo, se cree que puede estar escondido en la montaña donde se encuentra un antiguo salón de clases de la escuela.

Si usted tiene alguna información de su paradero o cree saber otro lugar en el que puede estar escondido se le pide por favor que se lo reporte a la policía. El chico tiene una mente inestable, y puede llegar a ser peligroso tanto para él mismo como para los demás.

Las noticias se habían esparcido demasiado rápido pero algo no terminaba en encajar, ¿Por qué alguien como Nagisa Shiota había cometido aquellos actos tan horribles? La respuesta es simple, impotencia. El gobierno le prometió a la clase 3-E que ellos serían quienes matarían a su profesor. Creyendo haber descubierto la manera de hacerlo, el gobierno los hizo a un lado y encerraron en la montaña al profesor sin aviso. Fue solo un instante en el que aquel maestro que enseñaba con esmero desapareció.

Shiota al enterarse como muchos otros de sus compañeros sintió como su cabeza se llenaba de distintos sentimientos, dolor, tristeza, impotencia, ira, y otros más.

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido se le advirtió que tenía prohibido hablar del tema, ni familia, ni compañeros debían saber lo sucedido; tambien se le informó que sería reubicado a su antiguo salón y a sus demás compañeros se les pondría en distintos salones.

Nagisa volvió a la rutina de siempre, pero ahora con los sentimientos inestables desbordando en su mente, esto fue suficiente para que Shiota cometa aquellos crímenes que marcaron en su vida y en la de demas de la clase 3-E. Al enterarse de lo sucedido el gobierno actuó rápido, decidió aislar en un "campamento" ofrecido por la escuela a la clase de asesinato, lugar en el cual fueron controlados para olvidar gran parte de lo sucedido e incluso cambiar y poner nuevos recuerdos en su memoria; un cruel esperimento que se había estado desarrollando desde un tiempo a escondidas.

Desde ese día la vida de varios cambiaron, el colegio controló a los alumnos para no hablar del salon en la montaña, los estudiantes de la clase 3-E fueron constantemente vigilados por un tiempo, algunos sufrieron de secuelas por el experimento e incluso hubo quienes no pudieron sobrevivir mucho tiempo.

No se supo nada de Nagisa Shiota después de lo ocurrido, algunos dicen que puede estar siendo protegido por algún grupo de asesinos de alto nivel, otros creen que falleció sin mas o que se encuentra fuera del país con una identidad falsa.

Varios ya olvidaron el tema y continuaron con sus vidas sin problemas pero el mundo pudo ser distinto, pudieron haber personas que lo cambiaran para mejor, los estudiantes de la clase 3-E pudieron ser personas relevantes en la historia de varios pero todo eso se perdio. El mundo los perdió cuando Koro-sensei murió, cuando el ser posiblemente mas humano dejo de existir, ese fue el momento en el que el mundo dejo gran parte de su humanidad y solo se trató de bestias queriendo sobrevivir.

*

Hola :D

Esta historia fue escrita a las 3 de la madrugada :'D, lo mas probable es que hayan algunos errores, me disculpo por ello.

Bien no tengo mucho que decir por ahora (?).

Cuidese y siga leyendo~

Bye.


End file.
